yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 046
"Tag Duel!!" is the forty-sixth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine and in English in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 7 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary The American Duelists are the topic of conversation all around Duel Academy. Chazz and Jaden meet in private to discuss the situation. They are both worried the American students may have powers similar to those of David and agree to be on their guard for more Shadow Duels. Jaden vows to find and defeat the person who put Koyo in a coma. Principal MacKenzie had met with his students earlier, and promised to advance those that successfully defeat the Japanese students to the Pro League. Adrian is very excited about that prospect. Jaden and Syrus are in the forest, where they meet Jesse. He asks if they've saw a butterfly pass by a moment ago, but does so in English. Jaden and Syrus do not understand him. Jesse runs off to chase after it, but returns a moment later, addressing Jaden and Syrus in Japanese by name and by Deck type. He remarks that it would be a lot of fun to Duel them, and Syrus reflects that Jesse is similar to Jaden in that regard Syrus asks what type of Deck Jesse plays, but Jesse tells them to wait until the next day and rushes off after seeing a Japanese rhinoceros beetle. Syrus thinks he already has a good idea what Deck it is. Axel sits in his room, where he watches footage of Chazz's Duel with David. The tournament begins later that day. Dr. Crowler announces that they will start it with Tag-Team Duels and that the teams for each school will be chosen at random. A lottery application on his PDA matches Jesse and Adrian against Alexis and Bastion, much to Bastion's delight and Adrain's dread. The Duel begins, with Alexis countering Adrain's "Forbidden Beast's" handily, but Bastion flubs his first turn, falling into Adrian's "Mantra of Agony" Trap Card which allows Adrain to add his "Forbidden Mantra" Spell to his hand. Bastion hopes to make up for his mistake next turn and apologizes. Jesse's Summoning of the weak "White Papillon" causes Adrian to decide he won't be able to rely on Jesse. Jaden and Syrus however, are quite pleased that their guess that Jesse used an Insect Deck was correct. Alexis draws her "Blizzard Princess," pleased that she's drawn it and she thinks that she'll be ready to Summon her soon. Bastion, however, thinks that he can't let Alexis see him Duel so badly and that he'll make up for it on the next turn. Featured Duel: Alexis Rhodes & Bastion Misawa vs. Adrian Gecko & Jesse Anderson This is a Tag-Team Duel. Each team has 2 Duelists, who share 4000 Life Points and one single field. Turn 1: Alexis Alexis draws. She then Normal Summons "Crystal Girl" (200/100) in Attack Position and Sets a card. Turn 2: Adrian Adrian draws. He then Normal Summons "Forbidden Beast Boa Bolan" (1700/100) in Attack Position. "Boa Bolan" attacks "Crystal Girl", but Alexis activates her face-down "Ice Block", negating the attack and preventing "Boa Bolan" from attacking again until the End Phase of the next turn. Adrian Sets a card. Turn 3: Bastion Bastion draws. He then Normal Summons "Long-Tailed Black Horse" (1400/800) in Attack Position. He activates "Black Horse"'s effect, sending an unspecified Yokai monster from his hand to the Graveyard to increase its ATK by 500 ("Long-Tailed Black Horse" 1400 → 1900/800). "Long-Tailed Black Horse" attacks "Boa Bolan", but Adrian activates his face-down "Mantra of Agony", destroying "Long-Tailed Black Horse" and adding 1 "Forbidden Mantra" from his Deck to his hand. Turn 4: Jesse Jesse draws "White Papillon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (400/200) in Defense Position. Turn 5: Alexis Alexis draws "Blizzard Princess". Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.